Only The Beginning
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Sora x Rosetta] Part one in my new series. Set straight after the ending of ep 52.


**The Yuri Series**

**-**** I -**

**Sora x Rosetta**

It was the second last scene of the play Kaleido Stage was performing. This was also Rosetta Passel's first time as the main lead. She was playing the role of a kidnapped Princess, who was soon to be rescued by a dashing Prince. She was, at the moment, playing unconscious.

In the previous parts of the play, there was to be no dialogue. The play was done in actions alone so far and it was actually quite an ingenious plan. Kudos to Mia for coming up with the idea. Mouths did open but only to make the actors' emotions stand out more. There were sound effects too that accentuated the great manoeuvres the cast performed in air.

Naegino Sora was playing the dashing and brave Prince. The prince had fought a long a hard battle to get to the evil King but his problems were not over. It turned out that the King had imprisoned the Princess in a tower…A tower that was guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. That was a long a painful battle but at last, the dragon fell to his sword. The Prince was dripping blood and on the verge of collapsing as he went up the tower stairs. When he reached the door at the top and entered it…the sight that greeted him made him forget everything else.

There she was – The person rumoured to be the most beautiful creature in the four Kingdoms – Princess Rita. The Prince's eyes wandered the sleeping form of the Princess without even his awareness. The Prince came back to his senses though, when his eyes reached the Princess' wrists. The wrists were tied up firmly and it was then that the Prince saw that the creature in front of him was not in a peaceful slumber – Though that is exactly how it looked – but that she was unconscious.

This was the cue for the dialogue scene and Sora took this time to remember her lines before the Prince dashed to the Princess' rescue.

"My lady, please wake up." The Prince gently shook the Princess after he had released her bindings. He was on one knee and rested the Princess in his arms supported by the raised one. "Please Princess…Open your eyes!" The Prince pleaded with the sleeping form in his arms.

There was a jerk and the furrow of eyebrows. The gentle eyes before the Prince slowly opened. The worst looking Prince – with blood and gore all over him – The most beautiful creature you'd ever see. The Prince and the Princess' eyes met. Time stopped for the needed instant.

"Who…Who are you?" the gentle eyes turned fearful remembering the last time she had them opened. The Prince too was not looking so inviting at the moment.

The Prince deduced this and decided to quickly ebb the Princess' fears. "Fear not Princess. You are quite safe now. I would never think of harming you."

The Princess seemed to not believe that though. It was understandable too in her position. "But…King Andean and the Dragon. Oh the terrible dragon!"

"You will be frightened no more Princess. I have laid waste of the dragon and the King is no more. My trusting soldiers are putting an end to his army as we speak." The Prince told the Princess.

There was a silence as the Princess took everything in. She listened and there was no terrible roar or the stinking breath of the Dragon. She could also hear battle cries in the distance. This man was perhaps saying the truth. If that was so then…"You have saved me. Oh how will I ever repay your bravery?"

"There will be no need for that my Princess. Many other Princes have come to your rescue before and have all fallen. I am one of those many who would give their lives if it meant your freedom." The Prince tried to decline the offer.

"You are a Prince?!" There was a moment of surprise then the Princess' eyes turned sad. "You say others have come to my rescue before and have all fallen. Why would they do that? I am not worthy of so many important lives."

"King Von III announced that his daughter would get married to the prince who saved her. All those that came before came for this purpose only. So please don't say that you are not important. You were important to them for them to sacrifice their lives for you."

"You say 'them' then what about 'you'? Why have you come?"

"My father too perhaps wanted the same, every Kingdom was meaning to make you theirs but I simply have come not for my sake, but for yours Princess."

"What do you mean brave Prince?" The Princess was confused.

"I only came to grant you your freedom Princess. I do not wish to get rewarded or to get married through the terms of the order."

"So then you wish not to get married to me after you have gone through so much?" The Princess was actually quite disturbed that someone didn't want to marry her.

"I would be glad to have you by my side but not on the conditions laid out. I believe everyone should have a choice with who they are to spend their future with."

"May I know who you are brave Prince?"

"I am the son of King Deidre IV of the Eastern kingdom – Prince Deidre Junior."

There was a moment of consideration for the Princess. "Thank you for rescuing me Prince Deidre Junior. I hope you at least accept this small gift of mine."

And there was where the performance was supposed to end. The Princess was supposed to stop only centimetres away from the prince's lips and the smoke was to rise…To seal the kiss that was the beginning of the greatest romance of all time.

This is not what happened.

The Princess did not pause and did indeed continue until her lips touched those of a shocked Prince. The shock was not the Prince's only. Every other soldier, the spectators, the organisers and the Dragon were all in pure black out. The kiss was the softest and most tender moment you'd ever think it.

Rosetta came to her senses first and pulled back. She got to her feet and helped a really dazed, confused and red in the face Sora to her feet. She got hold of the older girl's hand and raised them to the Audience below them.

The Audience exploded. Ken – who was supposed to cut the smoke but forgot all about it – was brought back to his senses but it was too late now. Whistles, claps and stomps rang out strongly thought the whole dome. Squeals and screams of joy, wonder and amazement reverberated all around.

Kalos who had been more shocked by the excellent performance being ruined only a second before it ended was more shocked by the applause. Some of their own staff were crying…you know very well who. The day was the most crazy they had ever had since the Great Manoeuvre and this was only the beginning of Rosetta and Sora's performances as partners. His future was looking brighter than ever.

Kalos wasn't the only one looked to the future…Fool too was studying the tarots for his two favourite signs and his vision had never been clear than it was at the moment. "And this is just the beginning for those two. That girl Rosetta had amazed even me. Perhaps she is…" His thoughts were cut off as two very wet girls only wrapped in towels came out of the bathroom. Sora looked very embarrassed and was murmuring something while Rosetta winked at fool. Fool gave her thumbs up as he fought his on coming blood loss. Yes…She was most definitely the ONE.

THE END

To Be Continued…

**NEXT:** Nia x Yoko from Gurren Lagann

**A/N: **Hi everyone. I have decided tostart a series of 'I don't know how many' episodes and each episode will feature a couple from an anime or another. I start off with Sora x Rosetta from Kaleido Star. This was supposed to be at the end of the OVA (ep 52) and the play, the one they were to do. Well, until next time…Demon Eyes out.


End file.
